Subsea assets may become occluded or frozen while deployed subsea. It is therefore desirable to have a subsea tool that delivers heat directly to such subsea assets. This is currently not always achievable using via heated seawater delivered to or near such a subsea asset through a common hydraulic hot stab or spraying wand.